Je déteste mon reflet
by jaysher
Summary: OS mettant en scène principalement Kukai et Ikuto dans un contexte particulier. Kukai traverse l'un des parcs de la ville à la course, afin de s'entretenir physiquement. Voulant marquer une pause, il se rince le visage dans l'eau d'une fontaine mais hélas, l'onde sent particulièrement mauvaise. C'est à ce moment qu'Ikuto entre en jeu.


Je déteste mon reflet.

Il est seize heures et l'air est doux en cette magnifique journée de printemps. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et darde les environs de ses rayons chaleureux et éclatant. Sous les branches des nombreux arbres qui appartiennent à l'un des parcs de la ville, Kukai arrive sur l'une des allées, en courant. Le front ruisselant de sueur et les cheveux collants, l'adolescent ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter et poursuit sa course comme si de rien n'était. Derrière lui, tentent de suivre la cadence du mieux qu'il le peut, Daichi. Celui-ci vole et ne semble pas très éprouvé par ce type de déplacement, ce qui fait sourire son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amis arrivent à proximité d'une fontaine et ralentissent le rythme avant de s'y arrêter complètement. Jugeant nécessaire de prendre une pause dans son exercice physique, l'adolescent se penche légèrement au-dessus du bassin et y plonge ses mains. Dès qu'elles ressortent de l'eau, le jeune homme se les passe sur le visage afin de se rafraîchir un peu. De son côté, Daichi s'approche de la surface ondine et commence à imiter son ami lorsqu'une ombre passe à quelques centimètres de lui. Inquiet, le petit familier s'élève un peu plus dans les airs et scrute le bassin pour être sûr qu'il ne risque rien. Voyant son trouble, Kukai cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

- Tout va bien Daichi ?

- Rien… J'ai cru avoir une hallucination.

Méfiant tout de même, Daichi s'approche doucement de la surface lorsque l'ombre se montre une nouvelle fois et fonce sur lui à vive allure. Alors qu'il tente de comprendre ce qui se passe, le meilleur ami de l'adolescent voit avec horreur, une carpe Koï bondir hors de l'eau afin de le gober. Très rapide, Kukai parvient à se saisir de son compagnon dans l'une de ses mains et s'empresse de la ramener contre lui. Hors de danger, le petit esprit volant regarde le poisson replonger dans l'eau et se promet de ne plus s'approcher de ce bassin. Pendant ce temps, le valet relâche sa prise et réalise une chose. Il est tellement dégoûté qu'il s'en retrouve bouche bée et est à deux doigts de faire un malaise. A son tour, Daichi se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas chez son camarade et se montre rapidement curieux.

- Kukai ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il… Il… Il y avait un poisson dans le bassin ?

- Ben oui, il a failli m'avaler.

Tandis que Kukai reste choqué, Daichi tente d'en chercher la cause et décide de retourner au-dessus du bassin. Tandis qu'il se déplace, l'humain retrouve ses esprits et s'interroge sur le comportement de son familier. Celui-ci vole jusqu'à la statue féminine qui se trouve au centre de la fontaine et dans les bras de cette dernière se trouve deux jarres qui versent de l'eau. Veillant à ne pas être mouillé, Daichi s'arrête à quelques centimètres de cette œuvre de plâtre et regarde la surface. A ce moment, il remarque plusieurs ombres et suite à sa mésaventure, il sait de suite de quoi il retourne. Maintenant que le petit être a obtenu la réponse à sa question, le voilà qu'il vole jusqu'à son protégé pour lui faire part de ses remarques.

- Il y a plein de poissons dans le bassin.

- Mince et moi qui me suis rincé la tête avec l'eau. Je dois sentir mauvais maintenant non ?

Le shugo chara s'approche de son ami et commence à le renifler dès qu'il se retrouve à hauteur de son visage. Après quelques secondes, une grimace apparaît sur son visage et le voilà qu'il recule, en pestant.

- C'est vrai, tu ne sens pas très bon.

- Je m'en doutais mais comment vais-je faire ?

- Alors là, je ne sais pas.

Tout à coup, Kukai ouvre encore les yeux en grands et n'ose émettre la moindre parole. Sans savoir pourquoi, le voilà qu'il se met à trembler lorsqu'un « miaou » se fait entendre à ses pieds. Sachant quel est le seul être capable de pousser de telles expressions, le jeune homme se calme très vite et baisse son visage. Là, il constate qu'un chat roux se frotte contre ses jambes.

- Bonjour le chat.

Suite à cette salutation, l'animal miaule une nouvelle fois tandis que Daichi est de retour auprès de son ami. Toutefois, il veille à garder une certaine distance avec le chat pour être sûr que celui-ci ne cherchera pas à le manger.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien à cause de l'odeur de ton visage et de tes mains, dit-il.

- J'ai la même impression figure-toi. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution avant d'être envahi par une bande de matous. Mais bon, dans un parc…

- J'ai peut-être ce qui te faut, informe une troisième voix.

Intrigués, Kukai et Daichi regardent autour d'eux mais ils ne voient que des bancs vides et des buissons mal entretenus. Se posant des questions, les deux amis allaient abandonner leur recherche lorsque la voix se manifeste une nouvelle fois.

- Je me demande comment vous arrivez à trouver des œufs marqués d'un X alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de me localiser.

A la fin de cette phrase, les deux compères se trouvant près de la fontaine lèvent leurs yeux et remarque Ikuto assis sur la branche d'un arbre. Celui-ci est tout seul et Kukai se demande bien où est passé son petit familier. Visiblement, Daichi a eu la même pensée que lui puisqu'il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui.

- N'ayez crainte, il a eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin et j'ai jugé préférable qu'il reste chez nous.

Après cette explication, Ikuto quitte sa position pour s'accroupir. Ensuite, il bondit de son perchoir pour se poser sur le sol et une fois s'être réceptionné sur ses deux pieds, le jeune homme veille à se mettre debout de toute sa hauteur. Face à cette présence peu désirée, Kukai a du mal à être en confiance et ne peut s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes. De toute façon, vu dans quel camp se trouve celui qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui, le gardien a toutes les raisons de se montrer vigilant.

- Kukai, tu veux bien que j'aille faire un tour pour être sûr que son shugo ne se trouve pas dans les parages ?

- Ouais mais surtout, fais bien attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

Daichi lui fait un signe du pouce accompagné d'un clin d'œil et s'en va presque aussitôt. Désormais, Kukai se retrouve seul avec Ikuto et il ignore complètement comment va se passer ce petit rendez-vous. Tranquillement, le garçon aux mœurs de chat se déplace enfin et s'approche de la fontaine. Contrairement à l'ami de Daichi, celui-ci veille à ne pas plonger ses mains dans l'eau et puis de toute manière, les chats qui adorent utiliser cet élément sont d'une rareté…

Soudain, Ikuto se met à renifler et tourne son visage vers celui qui se tient pas très loin de lui. Rapidement, une grimace s'affiche sur son minois mais il s'empresse de le faire disparaître en se montrant le plus lisse possible.

- Il est vrai qu'il y a urgence tout de même.

- C'est bon, arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- Peut-être. Tout dépend de ce que tu me proposes en échange.

- Ben voyons. Même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que les gens se moquent de moi, je préfère me débrouiller sans toi.

Alors que Kukai commence à s'éloigner afin de sortir du parc, Ikuto se montre très rapide en l'attrapant par l'un de ses bras. De ce fait, son ennemi s'arrête de marcher, se retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il n'explique pas ce comportement venant de la part de l'homme-chat et souhaite obtenir des réponses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te tiens le bras.

- Oui mais pour quelle raison ?

- Je veux t'aider.

- Et cela ne te dérange pas que je veuille pas de ton soutien, justement ?

- Pas vraiment.

D'un geste brusque, Ikuto l'attire violemment vers lui et une fois que le gardien se retrouve contre son torse, il ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder droit dans les yeux, donnant vie à une situation des plus cocasses.

- Je ne m'étais pas aperçu à quel point tu étais appétissant mon petit Kukai.

- Appétissant ? A quoi joues-tu ? Demande l'ami de Daichi qui n'est guère rassuré par le comportement qu'adopte son adversaire.

- Qui te dit que je suis en train de jouer ?

Pour se libérer, Kukai tente de frapper Ikuto au visage mais celui-ci se montre rapide et habile et parvient, sans trop de difficultés, à échapper à l'offensive de celui qu'il maintient contre lui. De plus, il arrive également à lui attraper le poing vengeur et au bout de quelques secondes, Kukai se retrouve immobilisé bien malgré lui.

- Tu devrais songer à réfléchir avant de commettre des actes totalement idiots. Tôt ou tard, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi.

- Lâche-moi Ikuto !

- Et si je refuse, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Te donner une bonne leçon.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu n'arrives déjà pas à me toucher avec ton petit poing alors me donner une leçon…

Imaginant la scène, le frère de l'artiste ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'indique rien de bon dans l'esprit de sa pauvre victime. Celui-ci se débat du mieux qu'il puisse le faire mais Ikuto se montre plutôt ferme au niveau de son étreinte. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kukai cesse de se défendre et comme il est fatigué suite à sa course de l'après-midi, il est vrai que son énergie lui fait particulièrement défaut. Résigné, l'adolescent lui fait comprendre qu'il ne luttera plus.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné.

- Et cela me fait plaisir de l'entendre.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Ikuto libère le jeune homme et va s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine. Là, il se penche légèrement sur le côté afin d'admirer son visage grâce à son reflet.

- Tu sais, je comprends que je puisse inquiéter les autres. Tu as vu la tête que je me trimballe ?

- Tu es sérieux lorsque tu me le demandes ?

Ikuto délaisse son reflet afin de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'il est en train d'avoir avec son ennemi. Alors qu'une brise plutôt fraîche se met à souffler au sein du parc, faisant danser les feuilles des arbres par la même occasion, l'homme poursuit avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

- Ben oui. Qui voudrais d'un garçon comme moi ?

- Ta sœur.

- Arrête. Si l'on prend le temps de regarder cette relation, on peut se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire mais c'est peut-être aussi la conséquence de pourchasser les œufs. A force, on devient aussi pourri que ceux qui se transforment et dont tu cherches tant à capturer.

- Tu crois ?

- Va savoir. Après tout, tu sais très bien que les œufs des shugo chara sont très puissants et je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent agir sur nos comportement. Cela pourrait expliquer la raison qui te pousse à broyer du noir.

- Peut-être.

N'arrivant pas à se changer les idées, Ikuto regarde une nouvelle fois l'eau qui se trouve dans le bassin et se perd complètement lorsqu'il se concentre sur les poissons qui frôlent la surface. Comprenant qu'il n'a guère le moral, Kukai décide de laisser leurs différents de côté et tente de lui tendre une main.

- Si tu veux, on peut discuter.

- C'est gentil mais je pense que tu as autre chose à faire que de discuter avec un pauvre type comme moi.

- Arrête de te dévaloriser comme tu le fais. Bon, il est vrai que ton choix de camp est plutôt discutable mais si l'on y regarde bien, nous ne sommes pas très différents l'un de l'autre.

Afin d'établir un véritable climat de confiance, Kukai s'approche à son tour du bassin et pose son postérieur sur le bord. Ainsi, aux côtés de l'homme, il continue afin de lui apprendre à penser plus positivement.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter la chasse à l'embryon car regarde où cela te mène. Tu as une vision de toi qui est très négative et je suis sûr que si tu devais agir pour le bien, tout serait différent.

- Tu crois ?

- Et comment ? De plus, en faisant le bien autour de toi, tu ne serais plus jamais seul puisque dans ces moments, tu te ferais beaucoup d'amis.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de l'amitié des autres pour vivre.

- Je n'en doute pas mais bon, c'était juste une proposition.

A la fin de cette phrase, Kukai se réfugie dans le silence car il ignore quoi dire désormais. Aider Ikuto à penser positivement s'avère plus difficile que prévu et puis bon, cela fait plusieurs années que cet homme est placé sous cette coupe négative. Comment faire pour l'attirer du bon côté de la barrière et surtout, s'en faire un allié précieux ? A cet instant, l'adolescent songe à une partie de la conversation qui l'a beaucoup intrigué.

- Tu me trouves appétissant ?

- Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Je ne pense aux conséquences que mes paroles peuvent engendrer.

Tout à coup, Ikuto plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et en ressort un petit échantillon de parfum qu'il tend à Kukai.

- Tiens, je sais que c'est pour les filles mais vu à quel point tu sens mauvais, je pars du principe que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire le difficile.

- Et pour une fois, je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas tort.

Kukai accepte volontiers le petit sachet et ne tarde pas à l'ouvrir afin de verser un peu d'eau de toilette dans l'une de ses mains. Ensuite, il l'a passe sur son visage et forcément, le jeune homme dégage un agréable parfum qui ne laisse pas insensible celui qui se trouve à ses côtés.

- C'est con mais là, tu es vraiment appétissant.

- Arrête Ikuto, tu me fais flipper lorsque tu parles de cette façon.

- Vraiment ? Tu devrais te sentir plutôt flatter qu'un autre garçon te trouve attirant.

- Je le sais mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai rien tenté avec ceux de mon sexe et pour l'heure, je n'envisage toujours pas de le faire.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le bon. En tout cas, si je devais me retrouver en tête à tête avec toi, dans une pièce, je pense que j'aurais du mal à te résister.

Cette fois, Kukai ne dit rien et se met à rougir. Pour dissimuler sa gêne, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de détourner son visage. Hélas pour lui, celui qui se tient à ses côtés l'a bien remarqué.

- Bref, si un jour je dois rejoindre votre camp, je pense que je le ferais pour toi uniquement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me plaît en fait.

Comme pour faire comprendre que ce petit rendez-vous touche à son terme, Ikuto se lève de son siège de fortune et fait quelques pas afin de s'éloigner. Les mains dans les poches, il avance sans se retourner.

- Merci de ton aide Ikuto.

Le concerné ne cesse pas pour autant de marcher et lorsqu'il arrive au pied de l'arbre sur lequel il se cachait, l'homme use de ses dons pour réaliser un bond d'une certaine hauteur. Son saut l'emmène à hauteur de son perchoir et lorsqu'il pose ses pieds dessus, il continue son éloignement en se déplaçant de branche en branche. Désormais seul et perdu suite aux révélations de l'homme, l'adolescent regarde le sol et ignore quoi penser. Déjà, il reconnaît bien volontiers que cet adversaire agit bizarrement et cela rajoute d'avantage à son propre charme. Le jeune homme ne sait plus quoi penser et préfère se réfugier dans le silence.

Pourtant, Daichi est de retour auprès de son protégé et s'étonne de le voir seul.

- Il est parti ?

- Oui…

Suite au ton neutre que vient d'utiliser Kukai, Daichi prend le temps de bien le regarder et comprend de suite qu'il se passe quelque chose. Inévitablement, le petit esprit se montre curieux.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non.

- Des menaces ?

- Non plus.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état.

- Disons qu'il m'a fait du charme.

- Quoi ?

Après cette révélation, Daichi vole un peu en arrière et ouvre la bouche en grand tellement il est choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Pendant ce temps, L'adolescent se lève et se déplace jusqu'à la plus proche poubelle dans laquelle il laisse tomber son petit sachet. Ensuite, il fait demi-tour et à cet instant, le jeune homme se rend compte que son familier est de retour auprès de lui pour le renifler.

- Tu sens bon.

- Je sais et c'est grâce à Ikuto. Même s'il a un caractère un peu bizarre, il fournit des efforts pour devenir meilleur. Je pense que nous ne devons pas passer à côté et tout faire pour l'aider. Après tout, il est comme moi.

- Oui et le meilleur moyen de l'aider et de vaincre l'organisation pour laquelle il travaille.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Kukai se prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir et communique le résultat de sa réflexion.

- Que dirais-tu d'organiser une réunion entre gardiens ? Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les mettre en courant.

- Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et d'ailleurs, ne perdons pas de temps.

Alors que les deux compères quittent la poubelle pour marcher dans la direction de l'une des sorties du parc, Kukai n'arrête pas de penser aux paroles d'Ikuto et se remet à rougir une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, son ami ne remarque rien, ce qui l'arrange beaucoup.


End file.
